Yishe
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Quand l'homme de feu aux cheveux de soleil se brisera sur notre terre, il l'embrasera et les destinées s'accompliront . Vieille prophétie d'Amazonie (totalement inventée). Le Maître après End of Time.
1. Chute

**Personnages** : pour les noms, j'ai recherché sur Internet des mots sortis de langues des tribus indiennes du Brésil. Pour réunir suffisamment de noms qui aient une sonorité qui me plaisaient et voulaient en même temps dire quelque chose en rapport avec le personnage, j'ai dû piocher dans plusieurs langues. Donc, si les mots existent bien, ils sont un méli-mélo de langues différentes.

**Voai **[signifie « enfant » dans la langue de la tribu Tixunawa] = un enfant

**Aitama** [signifie « tête » chez les Wapashina] = une vieille indienne

**Yishe **[veut dire « feu » pour les Wirina] = un homme tombé du ciel

**Ipyty **[c'est « femme » pour les Apalai] = une jeune indienne

**Sotto **[« homme » pour les Maquiritari] = un gros indien

**Le Docteur** = Le Docteur

* * *

**Chute**

« Quatre ! »

Le Maître envoie le dernier jet d'énergie dans la poitrine de Rassilon. Sa rage l'a quitté et la fatigue a pris le dessus. La violence du geste le déséquilibre. Il tombe. Il tombe beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait. Il tombe, et l'air glacial de la haute atmosphère terrestre siffle à ses oreilles.

Il n'est pas reparti vers Gallifrey. Il n'est pas resté dans la salle de la Porte du Manoir Naysmith. Il se trouve entre les deux. Il tourbillonne dans la stratosphère à dix kilomètres au dessus de la surface de la Terre. L'air ténu lui permet à peine de respirer. Le froid le paralyse et brûle ses poumons.

Océans et continents défilent sous la couche irrégulière des nuages. Il en traverse bientôt les différentes strates. Cirrus de glace qui le couvrent de givre. Epais cumulus qui le mouillent autant qu'un plongeon dans l'eau.

Il tente de se ralentir en se plaçant face vers le sol, bras et jambes écartées, offrant le maximum de surface à l'atmosphère qui lui paraît presque solide. C'est illusoire il le sait, mais son instinct de survie lui commande cette manœuvre désespérée. Il est sorti de la couche nuageuse. Un océan mouvant et … vert se précipite vers lui. Des arbres ! Un océan d'arbres !

Maintenant il se roule en boule pour protéger les parties fragiles de son corps. Il faut, au contraire de tout à l'heure, être le plus petit possible, passer entre les branches. Les premières frondaisons de la canopée le giflent sans le blesser. Et commencent à le ralentir. Mais les rameaux s'épaississent, les chocs se font plus durs.

Bientôt ce sont de véritables troncs horizontaux qui se présentent. Au premier qu'il heurte, il sent ses côtes craquer. Il tente de se raccrocher à un bouquet de feuilles, mais elles sont si humides qu'il glisse bientôt plus bas. Il termine ainsi sa course de branche en branche, se rapprochant du sol, tandis que ses os se brisent les uns après les autres.

Une dizaine de mètres sépare la plus basse branche de l'épais tapis de matière en décomposition qui le reçoit enfin. Il est vivant ! Cassé, mais vivant. Il bascule sur le côté et ouvre les yeux. Une autre paire d'yeux, noirs, effrayés et curieux en même temps plonge dans les siens. Et disparait aussitôt. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il a le temps de voir les fesses rebondies d'un enfant brun et tout nu s'évanouir dans l'épaisse végétation.


	2. Yishe

**Yishe**

Voai surgit dans la maison d'Aitama, son petit visage contracté de peur et d'excitation.

« Un homme blanc tombé du ciel », crie-t-il.

Puis il corrige avec hésitation :

« Un homme noir tombé du ciel.

– Blanc ou noir, Voai ? » demande Aitama, sans prêter vraiment attention à l'excitation du petit garçon.

Il lui arrive souvent d'entrer ainsi chez elle pour une plante, un insecte ou autre chose qu'il a vue et dont il veut lui faire partager la découverte. Mais ça, c'est nouveau. Elle délaisse la préparation de la boisson qui soulagera ses douleurs articulaires et se tourne vers Voai.

« Alors, noir ou blanc ? dit-elle.

– La tête blanche, le corps noir », répond l'enfant, qui a enfin réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses impressions.

Si Voai fait parfois preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour ce qu'il trouve, il n'invente jamais. Il faut aller voir.

Elle déplie, en soupirant, ses vieilles jambes et suit le bambin qui trottine devant elle. Il se tourne et précise :

« Il est tombé et ne bouge plus. »

En passant, elle réquisitionne quatre hommes solides. S'il faut porter le « blanc tombé du ciel », ils ne seront pas trop de quatre. Ces blancs sont souvent grands et gros.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'accroupit près de l'homme. Voai a raison, il a la peau blanche et les cheveux couleur de paille, mais il est vêtu de noir. Et il n'est ni grand ni gros. Au temps pour elle. Elle le palpe rapidement de ses petits doigts habiles à ressentir les blessures et les maladies.

Douze fractures : côtes, vertèbres, jambe gauche, poignet gauche et bras droit. Il va falloir l'immobiliser rien que pour le déplacer jusqu'au village. Les organes vitaux ne sont pas touchés. La guérison des fractures va prendre du temps, mais ne devrait pas poser de problème. Cependant il y a autre chose. Comme un feu qui le dévore de l'intérieur. Un feu froid. Ce feu-là est en train de le tuer.

Trois des quatre hommes se sont mis à la fabrication d'une civière. Avec le quatrième, elle entreprend de tisser un filet de lamelles d'écorces. Puis de le rigidifier à l'aide de la nervure centrale de grosses feuilles. Ces mêmes nervures vont servir à faire des attelles provisoires pour les membres.

Ils ont glissé le filet derrière celui qu'elle a déjà nommé Yishe (Feu), faute de savoir son véritable nom. Il est couché sur le côté. Ils le font basculer précautionneusement dessus, puis l'attachent bien serré. Il gémit. Il s'est réveillé, il a les yeux ouverts. Il vaut mieux l'endormir à nouveau. Le transport et, une fois au village, les soins, risquent d'être douloureux.

Elle sort de la poche en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture une fiole faite d'une petite coloquinte et en tire une longue épine enduite d'un produit anesthésiant.


	3. Peur

**Peur**

La douleur le tire de l'inconscience. À peine. Il flotte. Ce qu'il voit et entend est déformé et il ne sait pas si c'est un rêve, un cauchemar ou la réalité. Il entend des voix qui marmonnent un langage inconnu. Voit passer des formes à peine humaines, avec des jambes démesurées et de toutes petites têtes grimaçantes.

On tire sur ses membres, on le secoue. On le tourne dans tous les sens. Il veut crier, ordonner « laissez-moi ». Est-ce lui qui a poussé ce faible vagissement ? Il découvre un horrible visage penché sur lui. Fripé, brunâtre avec de petits yeux noirs. Une voix perçante, chuintante sort d'une bouche comme un trou qui semble vouloir l'aspirer. Dans ce monstre il reconnait une femme, une affreuse vieille femme.

Elle brandit une longue épine qu'elle pointe vers lui comme une menace. Il a un hoquet de peur lorsqu'il sent une piqure au cou. Avant de sombrer à nouveau, il a le temps de penser que, après avoir triomphé d'adversaires bien plus coriaces, il va mourir maintenant des mains d'une vieille sauvage primitive.

Il émerge à nouveau. Il souffre et son corps est consumé par l'énergie bleue qui le tue de plus en plus rapidement. Les tambours éclatent dans son crâne, si forts qu'ils semblent vouloir percer les os. Il fait sombre. Il y a juste une faible lueur à sa gauche. Il n'arrive pas à tourner la tête pour voir ce que c'est. Il est ligoté si serré, qu'il ne peut pas faire un mouvement.

La peur le submerge et fait cogner ses deux cœurs quand l'horrible visage surgit encore près de lui. Il est impuissant à lui échapper. La bouche en trou noir se tord. Elle lui parle, elle lui montre quelque chose. Encore une épine. Noire, luisante de poison. Elle le pique avec, sur tout le corps. Il sent chaque coup d'épingle qui instille dans ses veines un feu plus brûlant encore. Un tourment plus grand que ce qu'il vit déjà.


	4. Feux

**Feux**

Aitama laisse Ipyty et Sotto s'occuper du blessé. Elle a confiance en leur capacité. Ipyty apprend le métier de guérisseuse avec elle depuis plusieurs années. Elle sait tout de l'anatomie humaine, et fabrique une attelle parfaitement adaptée mieux que personne. Sotto utilise sa grande force avec douceur. Il saura manipuler Yishe sans lui faire de mal.

Tandis que l'homme et la jeune femme commencent à découper les épais vêtements à l'aide d'un antique couteau de chasse, Aitama se penche sur un autre problème. Il faut combattre le feu froid qui le ronge. Il faut un feu chaud, un poison. Elle ne va pas pouvoir fignoler, il y a urgence. Elle va juste se donner plus de temps pour trouver une autre préparation plus efficace.

Elle sort d'un panier de paille tressée, un minuscule serpent rayé de rouge et de blanc. Lui fait cracher son venin dans un bol en bois. Elle le délaye longuement dans une huile noire, résultat de la macération de plusieurs sortes d'orchidées dans de l'alcool de feuilles. Du bout du doigt, elle goute le poison. Sent la brûlure sur sa langue. Elle devrait avoir deux ou trois jours de répit avec ça.

Cependant Ipyty ajuste le corset de lamelles de bambous et de lanières de cuir autour du torse de l'homme blanc. Elle immobilise aussi sa tête. Pour que les deux vertèbres cervicales brisées se ressoudent correctement. Elle glisse des coussinets de mousse entre la peau et l'appareil. Puis elle s'occupe de la jambe cassée.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Ipyty et Sotto sont partis se coucher. Le résultat de leurs efforts de la journée repose sur une couche fabriquée spécialement par le gros homme, légèrement inclinée avec le haut plus élevé que le bas. Enfermé dans l'architecture délicate des attelles d'Ipyty, Yishe est vernissé d'une sueur légère. Il est toujours endormi.

Aitama doit attendre que l'effet de l'anesthésiant se soit dissipé pour introduire le venin dans ses veines. Il ne faut pas que deux produits aussi puissants soient présents en même temps dans son corps. Enfin, il se réveille, tente de bouger, mais, malgré leur aspect fragile, les attelles sont solides. De plus Sotto l'a attaché au lit pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Elle lui explique ce qu'elle va faire, mais il ne comprend pas et la peur agrandit ses yeux brun clair. Tant pis, elle doit continuer. Elle répartit le venin en piquant la peau de la tête aux pieds. Puis elle s'installe pour de longues heures de veille. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant, c'est le rafraîchir avec des linges mouillés et faire couler de l'eau goutte à goutte dans sa bouche.

Lorsque le jour se lève enfin, elle va s'étendre sur sa paillasse, épuisée. Elle a besoin d'au moins une ou deux heures de repos pour avoir l'esprit clair. Son poison a bien travaillé. Elle a quelques jours devant elle pour trouver une solution définitive.


	5. Soins

**Soins**

D'interminables heures de douleur et de fièvre. Son corps est un champ de bataille où se combattent deux brûlures. L'horrible vieille femme semble surgir du sol de temps en temps comme un diable d'une boîte et elle change les linges mouillés qui le rafraîchissent un peu, seul minuscule répit dans cet enfer. Elle fait aussi couler dans sa gorge desséchée quelques gouttes d'eau.

Lorsque la lumière du jour pointe enfin, il se sent mieux. Il souffre toujours, mais les deux feux semblent s'être annulés l'un l'autre. La mort a un peu reculé. De quelques jours seulement, mais elle a reculé. Se pourrait-il que … qu'elle n'ait pas voulu le tuer ou le torturer, mais le soigner ? Elle a disparu, il ne la voit plus.

Il perçoit bientôt des chuchotements. À nouveau il veut tourner la tête pour voir qui est là, mais une douleur fulgurante parcours son dos. Il se rappelle : les fractures. Il en fait le bilan : côtes, vertèbres, la jambe gauche cassée à trois endroits, le poignet gauche, le bras droit. Seule la jambe droite est intacte. À chaque fois, il essaye de bouger le membre cassé et le sent solidement immobilisé.

Un autre visage se penche vers lui. Féminin et jeune, mais tout aussi laid à ses yeux. Elle lui présente un bol qu'elle pose contre ses lèvres. Il a soif et avale volontiers la première gorgée. Mais ce n'est pas de l'eau. C'est terriblement amer et on y a ajouté du sucré, ce qui rend le breuvage encore plus écœurant. Elle insiste en hochant la tête pour l'encourager à boire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sent la douleur s'atténuer. Un antalgique. Très puissant. Il s'enfonce rapidement dans un monde cotonneux où les tambours ne sont plus qu'une vague rumeur. Et sombre dans un sommeil pour une fois sans mauvais rêves.


	6. Contre feu

**Contre feu**

Aitama goûte une fois de plus le contre-feu qu'elle est en train de préparer. Comme chaque fois le poison lui brûle la langue. Elle a, en même temps, posé la main sur la tête de Yishe pour sentir si les deux feux sont de même nature, l'un froid, l'autre chaud. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça encore. Il manque de la puissance à sa préparation.

Elle se marmonne la liste des ingrédients. Augmenter la proportion de l'un d'entre eux ? Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle pousse un soupir. C'est plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle tâtonne, usant du savoir acquis au cours de toutes ces années à étudier les plantes, les insectes et les autres animaux qui produisent des substances actives dans la forêt.

Elle secoue la tête et sort marcher un peu, laissant le blessé à la garde de Sotto. Elle a une confiance totale en ce gros homme, un peu simplet. De tous les habitants du village, c'est avec lui qu'elle a le plus d'affinité, malgré son intelligence limitée. Ipyty est sa disciple parce qu'elle est plus douée, mais elle demande plus volontiers l'aide de Sotto pour les soins aux malades.

Lorsqu'elle revient de sa promenade deux heures plus tard, elle a enfin trouvé. Elle a emprunté aux hommes le poison dont ils enduisent leurs flèches. Un poison venant d'une toute petite grenouille d'un bleu éclatant. Il est à manier avec beaucoup de précaution, mais Aitama pense pouvoir trouver le bon dosage.

Elle ne peut plus reculer. Il faut agir maintenant. Elle regarde la pate épaisse qu'elle a obtenue en faisant longuement évaporer sa préparation. Les épines sont prêtes, affûtées et passées à l'alcool de feuilles. Le malade a compris que les heures à venir allaient être difficiles. Il est prêt aussi. Elle a posé près de lui un baquet d'eau, des linges, une gourde de jus de fruits acides pour la soif.

Alors d'une main sûre, qui ne tremble pas, malgré son âge avancé, elle commence le va-et-vient rapide entre le bol et la peau qu'elle pique légèrement. Chaque coup d'épine s'entoure aussitôt d'un halo enflammé. Il respire plus rapidement, mais ne se plaint pas. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle s'installe pour une journée et une nuit de veille. Demain, elle pourra enfin se reposer. Demain, il sera sauvé … ou mort.


	7. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Le Maître serre un peu plus le poignet d'Aitama dans ses doigts. Il lui suffirait d'une pression à peine plus importante pour briser les os fins et fragiles. Il plante ses yeux bruns dans les yeux noirs de la vieille femme.

« Donne m'en encore aujourd'hui », grince-t-il.

Elle soutient son regard sans faiblir.

« Non, répond-elle, tu n'as plus besoin d'un calmant aussi puissant. C'est un poison, on ne doit pas en prendre pendant longtemps. »

Depuis deux jours elle lui refuse l'antalgique qui lui procure ce sommeil sans rêves auquel il aspire tant. La boisson amère qui renvoie les tambours derrière un épais mur cotonneux. Il a tout essayé pour la convaincre ou la contraindre. Son pouvoir hypnotique est sans effet et même, humiliation suprême, la supplication n'a pas marché. Elle ne cède pas.

Il lâche son poignet rageusement. Il a besoin d'elle, il ne peut pas encore se permettre de l'abîmer. Et prend l'autre médicament qu'elle lui tend. Celui-ci est efficace contre la douleur, mais il ne peut rien contre les tambours. Il songe que, dès qu'il le pourra, il se vengera d'elle. En même temps que tous les autres habitants de ce village qui l'ont vu faible et dépendant. Cette pensée met un peu de baume sur sa colère.

En vingt jours, il a appris suffisamment leur langue pour comprendre et parler. Incapable de bouger, il n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'écouter les conversations. Aitama, Voai et même Sotto répondent volontiers à ses questions. Seule Ipyty reste distante. Elle le soigne quand il faut, mais ne semble pas l'apprécier.

Les autres habitants du village n'entrent jamais dans la maison d'Aitama. Il ne les voit que lorsqu'il peut faire quelques pas dehors, appuyé sur Sotto. Les enfants, à part Voai, restent à bonne distance. Les adultes lèvent les yeux vers lui avec curiosité, mais n'interrompent pas leur activité. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas être le centre de leur monde. La vengeance sera douce.


	8. Tambours

**Tambours**

Aitama et Ipyty ont démantelé le carcan de bambou et de lanières de cuir qui emprisonnait son torse et sa tête depuis trente jours. Il ne lui reste plus que les deux attelles au poignet et à la cheville gauche. Ces articulations ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il s'appuie sur la béquille qu'il s'est lui-même fabriqué dès qu'il a été capable de se servir de ses deux mains.

Elle est faite de telle façon qu'elle lui permet de marcher sans l'aide de Sotto et aussi de se relever seul de sa couche. Regagner un peu d'indépendance serait presque le paradis. S'il n'y avait les tambours, qui cognent en permanence, maintenant qu'il n'a plus la drogue qui les éloignait. A nouveau il sent monter la colère contre Aitama.

Lentement il contourne la maison de feuilles pour gagner la forêt. Le sentier se perd rapidement dans le feuillage. Sur le sol spongieux et glissant sa progression devient chaotique. Il va lui falloir guérir complètement et reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir quitter ce lieu. Regagner enfin la civilisation.

Le dos appuyé à un arbre, il se laisse glisser au sol. Vont-ils s'arrêter ? Vont-ils jamais s'arrêter ? Plusieurs heures après il est toujours là, les fesses sur la terre mouillée, le crâne posé sur les genoux, serré dans ses mains. Des images de carnage passent dans sa tête. Il va brûler tout cet endroit au lance-flamme, tuer tous les habitants du village. Cautériser la plaie.

La nuit commence à tomber. Il sent une présence. « Laissez-moi tranquille, pense-t-il ». Les petites mains douces et sèches qu'il connait bien se glissent sous les siennes et se posent sur ses cheveux.

« Je peux t'aider pour ça aussi. Quelque chose te tourmente depuis très longtemps.

– Donne-moi la drogue amère.

– Non pas comme ça. Il y a un autre moyen. Mais seulement si tu le veux vraiment. C'est un parcours difficile. Je peux te donner le moyen, mais c'est toi qui devras faire le chemin.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un hallucinogène.

– Oh, ça, dit-il, déçu.

– C'est moi qui vais le concevoir spécialement pour toi.

Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Il n'aurait pas cru possible, pas par des moyens humains, de combattre l'énergie qui le tuait et pourtant elle l'a fait.


	9. Guérison

**Guérison**

Le Maître est assis sur une natte, adossé à Sotto. Le gros homme le tient fermement, mais avec douceur. Il ne se sent même plus humilié par cette position. Il a parcouru un long, un très long chemin depuis plusieurs lunes. Pendant tout ce temps, son corps a récupéré des forces et son esprit s'est lentement libéré. Les tambours ne sont plus qu'un bruit lointain.

Va-t-il pouvoir les faire taire définitivement ? Parce qu'il est arrivé au moment crucial, celui où tout à commencé. Il a remonté lentement le cours de sa vie, séance après séance. Elles se passent toujours de la même manière. Dans un lieu isolé de la forêt, Sotto s'assoit le dos à un arbre et il s'assoit lui-même entre ses jambes. L'homme le tient, pendant qu'Aitama glisse la petite boule d'hallucinogène dans sa bouche.

Il a comprit, dès la première fois, l'intérêt de la présence de Sotto. S'il n'avait pas été là à le tenir, il se serait probablement blessé, voire mutilé lui-même en se débattant. La plongée au fond de sa vie, au plus profond de son âme est terrifiante. Il a vécu mille morts, mille souffrances. Les mille morts et les milles souffrances de celles et de ceux qu'il a écrasés sur son passage dans sa quête d'un impossible but.

Il en sort brisé, la gorge brûlante d'avoir crié. Souvent couvert de bleus ou de griffures aussi, quand il a réussi à passer outre la force de Sotto. S'il a continué malgré tout, c'est qu'à chaque fois les tambours se font plus faibles et se taisent même parfois pendant plusieurs heures.

Il mâche la pâte au gout de plantes et …

Il fait nuit. Il marche au milieu d'hommes aux costumes flamboyants, sur un tapis d'herbes rouges. Devant lui, un enfant marche aussi. Il sent la peur de cet enfant. Sa peur et sa fierté. Son désir d'être brave, de ne pas fuir, de se montrer à la hauteur. De faire honneur à son père, à sa famille.

Il baisse les yeux s'attendant à se voir habillé en Time Lord, mais ses jambes sont nues. Il se tourne vers les hommes impressionnants qui n'ont pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Ils s'arrêtent. Ils sont arrivés. Le Schisme Brut s'ouvre comme la gueule d'un animal vorace au milieu de la nuit. L'enfant se fige devant. Il a l'air fasciné, comme un oiseau devant un serpent.

Le Maître entend les tambours. Le rythme lointain qui se rapproche. Le petit Koschei va être pris au piège. Il s'accroupi près de lui et lui prend les épaules.

« Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il, tu as le droit de le faire, ferme les yeux et n'écoute pas, n'écoute pas les tambours, ils ne sont pas là, c'est une illusion, ne les écoute pas. »

Mais l'enfant ne peut détacher son regard du Vortex. Alors le Koschei adulte l'attire à lui. Il lui tourne doucement la tête pour rompre le lien qui semble attacher ses yeux au Tourbillon du Temps et lui bouche les oreilles avec ses mains. Le petit garçon se laisse aller contre lui et pleure doucement.

Pour une fois, le réveil n'est pas douloureux. Sotto le tient à peine, car il n'a pas eu besoin de lutter pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Sa tête est vide de tout bruit. Il n'entend plus que les bruits extérieurs, les milles cris de la forêt.


	10. Pensées

**Pensées**

_Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Presque trop tard, mais pas trop tard quand même. Juste à temps pour que je puisse t'aider avant de finir. J'ai brûlé mes dernières forces pour ça. Usant mon reste de vie à te veiller. Empoisonnant mon corps pour préparer ce dont tu avais besoin._

_Je ne crois pas à toutes ces idioties de prédestination, mais je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu me décider à partir d'ici. Je l'ai souhaité tant de fois. Je me sens si étrangère dans ce village où je suis née. J'avais assez de courage pour tenter l'aventure, et assez de folie aussi. _

_Mais je suis toujours restée. À chaque fois quelque chose me retenait. Jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse m'enferme dans sa prison de douleurs et de faiblesse. J'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller vieille un matin sans avoir vu passer ma vie._

_Pour tromper mon ennui, j'ai fait ce métier de guérisseuse. Et je suis assez douée pour ça. J'ai étudié les plantes, les animaux, toutes les substances que nous procure cet immense territoire. J'ai passé tant de temps à savoir à quoi ils pouvaient être utiles._

_Je me préparais pour toi._

_Tu m'as demandé de te suivre. Mais je suis si fatiguée. Que feras-tu de cette peau vide ? De ce fruit desséché, dont j'ai pressé les dernières gouttes pour te les offrir. Je n'arriverais même pas jusqu'à la plus proche ville. Je mourrais avant. Mais mourir en partant avec toi, c'est peut-être mieux que de rester ici où aucun être n'a jamais fait vibrer mon âme._


	11. Docteur !

**Docteur !**

Le Docteur a laissé le TARDIS prendre les commandes pour le conduire où elle veut. Il vient d'échapper de justesse à la mort en sauvant une planète de neuf milliards d'habitants. La routine quoi. Il bâille en s'étirant sur le siège de la salle de commande. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'a plus de compagnons et la solitude commence à lui peser.

Sa mâchoire reste bloquée en position ouverte, tant son étonnement est grand, quand il entend le téléphone du TARDIS sonner. Personne n'a ce numéro. Personne de vivant en tout cas. Ses anciens compagnons l'appellent plutôt sur le téléphone portable quand ils ont besoin de lui. Et ce n'est pas arrivé depuis très, vraiment trop longtemps.

Il tend la main au dessus du combiné, hésite à le prendre. Puis il décroche et prononce un « Allo ? » prudent et circonspect.

« Docteur ! »

La voix familière et cette façon de prononcer son nom dans un souffle, lui hérisse les poils sur la nuque.

« Maître, dit-il, comment as-tu … ?

– Tu en as mis du temps à répondre ! Pas le temps pour les explications. Viens tout de suite. Je suis …

– Attends, interrompt à son tour le Docteur, avec un peu de vanité, ne me dis pas où tu es, j'ai installé un nouvel appareil dans le TARDIS, je peux tracer ton appel et te retrouver à deux mètres près. Ne raccroche pas.

Il commence à manipuler les instruments de la console sans s'apercevoir qu'il rit tout seul. Ses yeux bleus pétillent de joie et il fourrage toutes les cinq secondes dans son épaisse chevelure roux foncé, l'ébouriffant encore plus que d'habitude.

Il ne veut pas songer au fait que : Maître égale gros ennuis à venir.

Il ne veut voir qu'une chose : le Maître est vivant.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du TARDIS, après matérialisation, il n'aperçoit que des arbres, la végétation touffue d'une forêt tropicale et se dit qu'il a dû louper son arrivée. Mais une voix l'interpelle d'un ton acide.

« De l'autre côté imbécile ! »

Il contourne la boite bleue et ce qu'il voit manque le renverser de saisissement. Le Maître est presque nu, portant juste un pagne de cuir autour de la taille. Sa peau a bruni, ce qui fait ressortir encore plus sa chevelure claire. Il tient quelque chose dans les bras. Une femme, une très vieille indienne, ridée et ratatinée, habillée d'une robe bleue délavée. Derrière lui un autre indien, un homme pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais gras et massif.

En deux pas, le Maître est près de lui et lui tend la vieille femme inconsciente en disant :

« Tiens-la moi cinq minutes. »

Puis il retourne vers son compagnon. Le Docteur voit les deux hommes s'étreindre silencieusement. Puis le gros indien se détache. Et se détourne brusquement, s'éloignant d'un pas souple et rapide.

Le Maître attend qu'il ait disparu pour revenir vers le Docteur, et reprend son fardeau. Il se dirige vers la porte et la franchit en remarquant au passage :

« Tu t'es régénéré.

– Deux fois déjà depuis que … Mais toi tu n'as pas ch … »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase. Certes, il n'y a pas eu de changement physique, mais l'autre changement est spectaculaire. Depuis quand le Maître se préoccupe-t-il de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Depuis quand porte-t-il des vieilles femmes dans ses bras ? Depuis quand embrasse-t-il de gros indiens pour leur dire au revoir ?


	12. Renaissance

**Renaissance**

Secouant la tête, le Docteur entre à son tour et trouve le Maître, toujours encombré de sa compagne, penché sur le cœur du TARDIS. Il lui parle à voix basse. Puis il se redresse et sa voix change de ton quand il s'adresse à lui :

– Va me chercher une couverture, ce sol est si inconfortable qu'on se fait des bleus, rien qu'en le regardant.

Devoir demander de l'aide au Docteur le met visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque celui-ci revient avec une couverture, le Maître allonge la femme dessus, puis s'assoit près d'elle. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur son ventre et dit, les yeux fermés :

« Aide-moi ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Le Docteur ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand une spirale de vive lumière sort du cœur du TARDIS et enveloppe les deux personnes sur le sol. Elle est si puissante qu'il doit se protéger les yeux. Le Maître irradie comme s'il était en train de se régénérer, mais il dirige le flux vers la vieille femme.

Après plusieurs minutes le flot de lumière s'éteint. Le Maître s'est levé avec une exclamation de triomphe. Sur la couverture, une très jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux noirs fendus en amande. Son petit visage brun est rond, le nez un peu busqué, la bouche charnue. Elle se redresse lentement, passe une main sur un corps vigoureux qu'elle ne reconnait plus. Regarde ses bras frais et potelés.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'examiner plus longtemps. Le Maître la saisit par la taille et la met debout.

– Bonjour, Aitama, dit-il.


	13. Nouvelle vie

**Nouvelle vie**

Aitama pose le stéthoscope et donne une petite tape sur la joue de l'enfant.

« Tu peux y aller », dit-elle.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner avec sa mère. Tout va bien. Elle a donné à la jeune femme une recette qui permettra au petit garçon de finir de guérir. Une recette dont elle pourra trouver tous les ingrédients autour de chez elle.

La maman est analphabète, comme beaucoup de femmes ici. Elle lui a donc fait apprendre cette recette par cœur. Heureusement, comme tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'appuyer sur l'écrit, elle a une bonne mémoire et se souviendra de tout sans problème.

Elle s'étire. Sa journée est finie. Le soir tombe et les prochains malades l'attendront dès l'aube.

Sa nouvelle vie n'est finalement pas si différente de la précédente. Seulement plus large, plus riche.

Après avoir essayé plusieurs métiers, elle était revenue à celui qu'elle connaissait, surprise de constater que c'était ce qu'elle aimait faire, en définitive. Elle aussi était illettrée, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à ce monde « civilisé » qu'elle avait eu tant envie de connaître. Elle avait donc dû apprendre à lire et écrire. Elle avait ainsi pu compléter ses connaissances empiriques par des connaissances livresques. Et elle avait même gagné le droit de se faire appeler « docteur ».

Une fois dans sa chambre, une simple case de paille ronde, pas différente des autres dans ce village africain, elle brosse ses cheveux pour en ôter un peu la poussière. Elle regarde son visage brun dans le petit miroir carré. Elle a à peine vieilli depuis sa « renaissance ». Les traits presque aussi jeunes, à peine moins frais, le corps aussi vigoureux. On lui donne juste une trentaine d'années. Pourtant cela fait maintenant plus de soixante ans qu'elle a quitté Yishe et son étrange compagnon, dans leur drôle de maison, pour aller vivre cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui a offerte.


End file.
